Soul of friendship I The eleven, who escaped
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Speed-Crash, Bly, Savina, Aayla, Obi-Wan and Bant end up in the world of "Gregory Horror Show". After ending up into the Gregory House, they have to work together to get back to their own galaxy.
1. The bright light

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, beginning a new crossover. It's called "Soul of friendship". It's a crossover of "Star Wars-The Clone Wars" and "Gregory Horror Show".

James: What are you doing?

Me: Oh yeah...this is James. Who let you in? I thought I hadn't invited any guests today.

James: Hey there! Wanna play with me now?

Me (thinks): Okay...I think I should get the clones...but wait! Before I do this I should try this one.

Me: James, is there something true of the rumors about you and Lost Doll?

James: Stop it! C'mon and play!

Me: I need a little help here!

*Rex runs in*

Rex: Don't worry. I'll get the boy back to his grandfather.

Me: Thanks a lot Rex. *hugs Rex*

Rex: *blushes and returns the hug*

James: Captain Rex and jediclonecowgirl sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Me: Rex? Could ya do me a favor?

Rex: Yeah?

Me: Drag him away quickly.

Rex: *throws James over his shoulder and carries him away*

**Ahsoka's POV:**

Why did it have to be the eleven of us going onto this mission? Why haven't they chosen a bigger ship. This one was too small. We were all into some small shuttle.

With "We" I meant my master Anakin Skywalker, his former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody, Captain Rex, my best friend Savina Moonstar, her master Aayla Secura, Commander Bly, Savina's friend Speed-Crash, Master Bant Eerin, an old friend of Master Kenobi, who I hadn't met before, and me of course.

"Tell me again, why are we here?", Savina asked annoyed.

"Around here there should be something, that will lead us to this mysterious Sith Lord.", Master Secura awnsered.

"With all due respect General Secura, but there is nothing out here.", Speed-Crash mumbled.

"Yeah...just stars and asteroids.", I added.

Then, all of a sudden, we saw a bright light before us and soon my master, who was piloting the ship and Master Kenobi, who sat next to him, were asleep or unconscious or something like it. Soon the clones, Master Secura and Savina followed suit. I tried my best to stay awake, but my vision was blurry already and then everything went black in fron of my eyes as well.

_**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

My eyes peeled open and I quickly stood up. It didn't seem like we had crashed anywhere, but we were definatly not flying anymore. Soon I heared my master grunting. As he was fully awake, he quickly saw me.

"Snips? You okay?", he asked tierdly.

"Yes. Just a little jazzed. No broken bones.", I replied.

The two of us went to the loading plattform of the shuttle and ascended it. We had landed into some forest. It was foggy in the forest. You could barely see anything.

I began to ask myself one question: Where were we?

**Rex's POV:**

My eyes peeled open. I quickly jumped to my feet and grabbed my helmet. I had landed onto the floor of the ship after being knocked out by this strange light. I heared Cody get up just a few meteres away from me.

"Hey there Cody. Are you okay so far?", I asked.

"I'm alright. Still everything at the right place.", Cody replied.

He managed to joke. Good sign so far. The cold air came into our ship. The loading ramp must've been ascended and I soon noticed, that General Skywalker and Commander Tano weren't in the ship anymore. They must've done it.

"Wanna take a look, where we ended up?", I asked.

Cody gave a slight nod. We jogged outta the ship and saw General Skywalker and Commander Tano looking around. They were probaly trying to find out, where we were. That's a thing I also wanted to know and I was pretty sure Cody wanted to know it either.

_**Ending Word: **_The first chapter of the story. I hope you all like it. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behin and do it quickly, before you end up into some wierd dimension. Now I will just say bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	2. Welcome to Gregory House

_**A word from the Author: **_Hey there everybody, jediclonecowgirl greets you once again and I have the second chapter of "Soul of friendship I" on me. Since Rex locked James up, I am clear to get started. Thank you Rexy.

Rex: Hey girl I still have my pride. Don't call me Rexy in front of the readers.

Me: Alright Rex.

Ahsoka: Hello everybody.

Me: Yeah...I invited Ahsoka and Rex, as my guests today.

*Hell's Chef comes in*

Hell's Chef: No smoking! NO smoking!

Rex: Oh no!

Ahsoka: By the force...!

Me: Don't move Rex! Maybe then he won't aim for you with his knife! Ahsoka open the window.

Ahsoka: Why...?

Me: Just do it will ya?

*Ahsoka opens a window with the force and the fire on Hell's Chef's head goes out*

Ahsoka: Get it now! Phew!

Rex: Want to get the story started?

Me: Yeah.

**Obi-Wan's POV:**

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan?", I heared my friend Bant asking.

My eyes peeled open. I was still into the co-pilot's chair and pushed myself up into a better position.

"Thank goodness, you're awake.", Bant whispered.

"Where did Anakin and Ahsoka go?", I asked groggily.

"Captain Rex and Commander Cody are gone too.", Bant said.

"Let's find out, where we are and then search them.", I suggested.

"Good idea.", Bant mumbled.

We left the ship, because the loading ramp was ascended.

"Master! Do you have any idea where we are?", I heared Anakin ask.

I did not awnser. This place just seemed kinda familliar to me and I was sure Bant was thinking the same. It didn't know why, but it looked familliar. A few minutes later Master Secura, her padawan Savina, Commander Bly and this trooper, who they all called Speed-Crash came outta the ship. Neither of them knew, where we were

**Savina's POV:**

What was this place? I've never heared of it before and clearly haven't been here before. Neither of us had, but Master Kenobi and Master Eerin looked kinda funny. It was strange. More then strange. Now we were walking through a forest, where we could barely see anything. Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, Master Eerin, my master, Ahsoka and I were wearing our jedi cloaks, our lightsabers hidden under them, and the clones were wearing their helmets and every single one of them was carrying a blaster. Suddenly there was a bright light before us and soon after, that we were standing in a building marked "Gregory House".

"What is this place?", Ahsoka asked.

"Don't know.", Bly mumbled.

"Why don't we go inside and find out?", Master Skywalker suggested.

"Even, if there is a risk, that something is in there, that could get us all killed Skywalker?", my master asked, looking at my friend's master quizzingly.

"Well...what other options do we have?", I asked.

"None, as I remember.", Speed-Crash mumbled.

"Well...then it's settled. We're going in there.", Master Eerin sighed.

**::X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X::**

This place was truely strange. It was creepy and mostly dark, with a less ammount of light. There seemed to be no one around here.

"This place gives me the chills.", Captain Rex mumbled.

"I get whatcha mean Rex.", Ahsoka mumbled.

"Would you like some rooms for the night?", I suddenly heared a voice, that didn't belong to me or the others, ask from outta nowhere and suddenly this strange guy stood in front of us.

"My goodness...you all certainly do look exausthed, don't you?", he went on.

"We do not have any money on us.", I mumbled.

"You do not need to pay.", the guy said.

"Well...we could stay here, until we find a way outta this place.", MAster Skywalker suggested.

"You're right Skyguy.", Ahsoka said.

"Well then, I'll get some rooms ready for you and by the way, I'm Gregory.", the guy said.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJSOF-IJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

We all ended up into different rooms. Every room had two beds, a desk and a wardrobe. I was sharing a room with my master, Bly was sharing a room with Speed-Crash, Captain Rex was sharing a room with Commander Cody, Ahsoka was sharing a room with Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi was sharing a room with Master Eerin. I did not know why, but something was wrong about this place. Around here almost nothing was like it seemed to me, including this guy named Gregory.

_**Ending Word: **_ The next chapter is done. The next time, they'll get to know Death, Neko Zombie and James. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you end up into a weird hotel in another dimension. Now I have nothing left to say, but bye, bye and _**may the force be with you**_


	3. Death, Souls and Neko Zombie

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone this is jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Soul of friendship"...FINALLY! Writers block, School and...WRITERS BLOCK ARE TO BLAME! HAHAHA! Well...let's get started shall we?

Ahsoka's POV:

_**DREAM**_

_We woke up into a strange foggy place. Everyone was there. Masters Skywalker, Secura, Eerin and Kenobi, Rex, Cody, Bly, Speed-Crash and Savina._

_"Where are we NOW?", Savina asked, sounding kinda frustraded._

_"I don't know.", her master mumbled._

_"Any idea, what this place could be?", Skyguy asked._

_"No...", I mumbled, before this kriffin strange guy appeared in front of us._

_"Who are you?", my master excaimed._

_"Relax buddy, I do not want to harm you or anyone else of you, but where do you come from? I can tell, that you ain't from around these parts? Are ya lost?", the guy said._

_"We don't know clearly how we got here and in some way we can't get back.", Rex explained._

_"People from another dimension and they neither know how they got here nor how they can get home. Okay...how about a little deal?", the guy asked._

_"Why should we trust you?", my master yelled._

_"I'm one of the less people you can trust around here. Belive me.", the guy said._

_"Do we have a choice?", my master mumbled, but the creature ignored him._

_"See...my job is removing lost souls from the living world and this hotel is full of them. They need to be removed right away. If you go in and find them, I'll show you the way back.", the guy explained._

_"When you found souls, come see me again in your dreams. Got that?", the creature asked._

_Everything we were able to do was nod._

_"Alrighty then! See you later!", the guy excaimed gleefully._

_**END OF THE DREAM**_

I was awoken by a horrible scream, that probably must've gone through the whole "Gregory House". My master was awake imidiatly, thinking it was me, who had screamed.

" 'Soka, are you alright?", he excaimed.

"Yeah...I am, but I don't know, if the others are.", I said.

We imidiatley left our beds, pulled on our boots and left the room. It didn't take us long to find Rex and Cody on the hallway, with raised blasters.

"General Skywalker and Commander Tano!", Rex excaimed.

The two of them had the room opposite to ours. The arms, they were holding their weapons with dropped. Suddenly the door to our right flew open. Master Secura and Savina stood in the frame.

"What was this?", Master Secura asked, holding the hand of a trembling Savina.

"I don't know.", I heared a clone murmur. The door next to Master Secura's and Savina's room had opened. Speed-Crash and Commander Bly had stepped onto the hallway and we had barely reconzied it.

"What is going on here?", I asked quietly.

I sounded scared. I was lucky no one gave me a speech.

"Don't get me wrong, but I think someone, or something wants to kill us.", I suddenly heared Master Erin's voice. The door next to the one of Rex's and Cody's room had opened. Masters Eerin and Kenobi stood in the frame.

"Where did this scream come from anyway?", Savina asked, who seemed to have calmed down a little.

"I think it came from the room next to ours.", my master murmured.

I did not doubt this. The door next to ours was made of metal and locked pretty darn good.

"Maybe we could take a look in this and see, if the scream came from there.", I suggested.

"Permission to speak freely.", Rex suddenly said.

"Granted.", my master said.

"We're no actually cocidering this! I mean...this room's obviously full of strange stuff.", Rex said.

"I can't belive I'm just saying this, but I'm with Rex. This is a trap.", my master said.

"Anakin...wherever we are...this world's nothing like ours...maybe we could find a way outta this mess, when we go in there.", Master Kenobi suggested.

_"Alrighty then. Let's go ahead and get ourselves killed.", _was probably the first thought of the most of us, but in no time we were all standing in front of the metal door. I was the one to peek through the keyhole. A strange looking guy, who reminded me a bit of Zygerrians, stared at me.

"You! You're the girl who moved in next door yesterday, aren't you?", the guy said.

I only managed to nod, since I was shivering at the guy's voice.

"I need to talk to you. To you and all the others, who came with you. So scramble your friends and allies and then go get the key, that's on the counter in the lobby and bring it here.", the guy said.

The others had heared it of course, so we were all off to the lobby.

**)SOFSOFSOF(**

"So...how were you planning to get this key?", Master Eerin asked.

"Let this be our problem.", my master replied and then walked up to the counter, where that Gregory was working, and talked into his "polite voice".

"Excuse me, but could we ask for the key to the room next door?", my master asked.

"The key to the room next door?", Gregory repeated sounding quizzingly and my mastert nodded.

"The cat, that inhabits that room is the last member of a family, that once caused us a great deal of trouble. A most dangerous cat indeed. He was once a beautiful creature, with fine silky fur, but then one stormy night long ago...", Gregory paused for a minute. This was, where I force-grabbed the key.

"...someone sewed everything shut. Eyes! Mouth! Ears!", Gregory excaimed, while my master pretended to look stunned.

"Oh, what a horrible thing!", Gregory excaimed, but then he went on in a normal, but strict, vocie.

"Since then he's been a nasty beast, that attacks anyone, who comes near. As the manager of this hotel, I simply can not allow you to have that key.", Gregory said.

My master left, walked back to us and imidiatly turned to me.

"Do you have the key Snips?", he asked and I held it up grinning.

"Good. Let's get back to the metal door.", Master Secura said.

We were all back in no time and then my master unlocked the door.

Cody's POV:

General Skywalker had opened the door to the strange room and nothing had happened. We all had walked in, closing the door behind us and nothing had happened. Was this...whatever it was friendly?

"We meet at last.", the...guy said.

"My name is Neko Zombie. Do you think I'm scary?", he went on.

Neither of us managed to open their mouthes. Neither of us knew, what to say. After a long moment of silence this Neko Zombie guy spoke up again.

"I don't need your sympathy! Are you all ready?", he asked.

"Ready for what?", Rex asked.

"Explanation please.", Commander Tano added.

Neko Zombie motioned for us to sit down, before he went on.

"The guests in this hotel are planning to keep you trapped here for all eternaty. So they're not going to give up their souls that easily.", Neko Zombie explained.

This place got stranger every minute we spent here. I knew something was wrong about this place, but I had never exspected this.

"What shall we do now?", Rex asked.

"You'll have to know their weak points, if you want to get those souls back.", Neko Zombie explained.

This was followed by a long explanation about the guests, this hotel and this also included practising for all of us. After a few hours we were all sitting on the floor of Neko Zombies room again. I was freezing, since I was only wearing my body suit. Next time we were coming here, I SO had to put on my armor.

"That's it. Here...I'll give you this.", Neko Zombie said.

He took some glas with a bright thing in it and handed it to me. It was probably a soul.

"Is this, what you're talking about?", he asked. I only managed to nod.

"I picked this up somewhere a long long time ago. Take it. You can have it. I don't need it.", Neko Zombie said.

"So...how are you planning to deliver those souls back to Death?", Neko Zombie asked.

Death...this was probably the name of the guy, who told us to do this. It made really much sense, with what Neko Zombie had said.

"We'll meet him. In our dreams.", I quickly said.

"I see. In that case you should go to sleep with the soul on your beside table, if you want to hand it over to Death.", he awnsered.

We obeyed Neko Zombie and went all to sleep. I placed the soul on my beside table and fell asleep.

_**Ending Word: **_Finally...IT IS DONE! This was just a whole load of work. Have fun with the latest chapter of "Soul of Friendship I". I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews, behind, before you make unexpected allies. Now all I have lft to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	4. James, Catherine and Ahsoka's plan

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the fourth chappie of "Soul of Friendship". I know I said, that our heroes would meet Death, Neko Zombie AND James in the last chapter, but then I decided to take James outta this plan and make our heroes meet him in this chappie. *looks at notes* Alrighty...this was everything I wanted to say, so let's get this party started.

_**Dream**_

_Cody's POV:_

_We were all back in this strange place, where we met Death for the first time. This maybe was the place, where we were supposed to meet him and soon he was there._

_"Oh it is you! Manaded to pick up any souls already?", he asked._

_Since I was the one carrying the soul, I handed it out to him. He did not have much of a face, so I could only guess about his mood, but he sounded happy._

_"You've brought me a lost soul already? That sure was quick!", he said._

_"One gotten and only twelve more to go.", Commander Tano said._

_"You're right girl. Just keep finding them and bringing them back to me.", he said and then he was gone._

_**End of the Dream**_

My eyes peeled open. How long had I been sleeping? 3 hours? Or maybe four? My nosetip was ice-cold, as if I had just returned from a mission on an ice planet. Rex was still snoring peacefully, but then I noticed something on my pillow. It was some kind of folded paper- I unfolded it and read it.

_**I need to tell you something important. Scramble your friends and allies and come in my room, as soon as you wake up.**_

_**Neko Zombie**_

I really wanted to know, how this guy had managed it to get outta his room and put this letter on my pillow (especially, because of the fact, that OUR DOOR HAD BEEN LOCKED!), but this sounded urgent, so I got up, put on my armor and woke up Rex.

"CAPTAIN REX! STOP BEING LAZY AND WAKE UP! THAT'S AN ORDER!", I excaimed.

Rex woke up screaming and I laughed my butt off. I loved to wake him, like this, since he almost always, screamed while waking up.

"Man...Cody, how many times do I have to tell you, not to wake me up like this!", he growled.

"Sorry to pull ya outta your sweet dreams, but we have to wake the others.", I said and showed him the letter.

He pulled on his armor and then we left our room. I knocked at the door of Commander Bly and this Speed-Crash kid. Speed Crash opened.

"Yes sir?", he said tierdly.

Commander Bly was behind him. He did not look very happy, since we had woken them up at...what time was it anyway? I told them about the letter and they put on their armors and walked on the hallway. Rex had just woken up General Skywalker and Commander Tano. They woke up Generals Eerin, Kenobi and Secura and Commander Moonstar. Soon we were all rounded up at Neko Zombie's room. Commanders Moonstar and Tano were yawing and even General Skywalker couldn't stop himself from yawning loudly, as he opened the heavy door. We all walked in, until Speed-Crash closed the door behind him.

"Did you sleep well? I've got to talk to you about "you-know-what".", Neko Zombie siad.

We all knew, what he was talking about: He talked about how to go on, on the soul-hunt.

"Do you know Catherine?", he asked then.

A wave of "nah's", "no's" and "I don't's" went through us. Neko Zombie looked like it didn't matter.

"No problem. I know everything. Catherine loves to draw blood from people she doesn't like. She lives two doors down from me.", Neko Zombie explained, but suddenly General Skywalker behaved strangely. He looked like he sensed something (I knew how jedi behaved, when this happens) and, as he placed a hand on Commander Tano's mouth, Neko Zombie told us, what was up.

"Shhhhhh...someone's listening.", he said.

I heared a voice, that reminded me of Assaij Ventress from the hallway.

"He he he...I heared that.", the voice said.

Savina's POV:

"Was that Catherine?", I asked.

Neko Zombie nodded.

"I'm gonna go...", I began, but my master placed a hand on my mouth, like Master Skywalker had done to Ahsoka.

"Be quiet.", my master hissed.

I heared her all the way down the hallway. Her voice really gave me the creeps.

"So they are all collecting souls...I think it's time for a blood samle.", I heared Catharine say.

Now the clones were getting scared too. I could sense it. Neko Zombie began to give us tips on getting souls again, before wishing us good luck. As we all left the room, Commander Cody suddenly slipped on something, luckily he didn't get injured, and then we saw someone, looking much like this Gregory guy (only many years younger) running past us.

"This is so awesome!", he excaimed and then we saw Gregory on the hallway, not looking very happy.

"James you nasty child, stop throwing your garbage on the floor! What, if someone stepped on it and had an accident?", he yelled out to the other.

"_Too late.",_ was my only thought about that, while I glanced at Commander Cody, who had stood up again. Gregory didn't notice us (Lucky us!) and picked up the thing Cody had slipped on. It looked like the peel of some fruit.

"Where is that brat?! JAMES!", he yelled.

"I'M THE ONE, WHO HAS TO CLEAN UP ALL OF YOUR MESSES!", Gregory excaimed then, running after James.

I grinned at Master Obi-Wan, who always had to fix the mess Master Skywalker and Ahsoka caused. I knew the drill with those three, more then by heart, but we also had a new problem: This James guy! He wasn't only causing trouble for Gregory...I could sense he would do the same thing for us.

"Let's figure out how we get to the soul of this Catherine.", Commander Cody suddenly suggested.

He was right, but I really wanted to cover his mouth with my hand now, since I could sense her only a few parsecs away from us and I was not the only one. Ahsoka gasped and so did her master.

"I sense it too!", I hissed and in no time, Catherine was behind us.

We all turned to face her, trying to look, like we weren't scared at all.

"You are the new guests and you are collecting souls right? Wait...your names are...Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Bant, Aayla, Savina, Rex, Cody, Speed-Crash and Bly right? Oh...those faces make me want to do TERRIBLE things to you.", Catherine said.

I could feel that the other were getting cold feet and to be the honest I did too.

"I think I'll make your job harder, by running away.", Catherine said and then she took off.

"This place is getting scarier, with every minute I spend here.", Rex finally said, breaking the silence with it.

"Can't belive I am saying this, but Rex is right. This place gives me the chills.", Master Skywalker said.

Neither of us said anything for a moment, but then Ahsoka spoke up softly.

"Remember this fruit peel, Commander Cody slipped on? Well, if we...", Ahsoka began, but she was interrupted by a voice, which certainly did not belong to one of ours.

"What are you doing?", the voice said.

James. His timing was perfect. Since he was probably Gregory's relative, he would do anything to prevent us from escaping. He maybe was some kind of "troublemaker", but since Gregory and him were both crazy, he could also cause problems for us.

"You are Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Bant, Aayla, Savina, Rex, Cody, Bly and Speed-Crash right?", he asked.

We managed to nod and James went on.

"Some of you guys look older, then I thought. My name's James by the way. My grandpa owns this hotel. He told me eeeeeevvvvveeerrrryyyttthhhh ing about you.", he said then.

"At your first day, he said, that would be a great "sacrafice" for all of you.", he added and then he didn't say anything for a moment.

"What is a sacrafice? I don't know, but it sounds funny.", he said, but then we had a big problem: We had James on our heels.

He followed us everywhere we went. The clones were regretting, that they had left their blasters in their rooms and we couldn't chase him away with our lightsabers.

"_We got to figure out a way to get rid of this James guy.", _I said to my master over our bond and I was a little surprised, that it even worked here.

I didn't get an awnser. My master surely was outta ideas and so we couldn't talk out any strategies on getting Catherine's soul. Ahsoka and her master were talking over their bond, the clones looked idealess and Masters Kenobi and Eerin...I had to admit, that I had no idea, what they were doing. Luckily James lost the intrest TWENTY MINUTES LATER! We all disappeared into our rooms and build up connections with holo projectors, so we could sort out stategies. It took me a few minutes to build up the connection, but then the hologramms of the others appeared on the holo projector. I placed it on the floor and then we sat down on my master's bed.

"Alright. Ahsoka figured out a strategy. We just gotta get one of those fruit peels and make Catherine slip on it. When she is on the floor one of us sneaks up to her and grabs her soul.", Master Skywalker explained.

"Simple, but it could really work.", Master Kenobi said.

"Yeah...good thinking Ahsoka.", I said, smiling at my friend's hologramm.

"Who is up for trying this?", my master asked then.

"I volunteer.", the hologramms of Captain Rex and Commander Cody said.

"Alright. We have two volunteers. You should get this done together.", Master Eerin said.

_**Ending Word: **_Whew...finally I have gotten done the fourth chappie and in the next one they are about to grab Catherine's soul. Well...nothing left to say, but bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	5. Catherine's and Judgement Boy's souls

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Soul of Friendship". I am finally going on with this story, after a few...months. Lack of ideas, school and all this. Let's get started...

Rex: Took you long enough this time.

Me: I know Rex. I know. What would you do, if you were into my boots? Just drop everything and reveal completely to writing?

Rex:...

Me: Well, that made him shut his mouth. Let's get started now, shall we?

Rex's POV:

"Cody...you're crazy.", I growled at Cody, as we were standing on the hallway in front of Catherine's room, waiting for her to arrive.

We had gotten the fruit peel from the dumpster, of course I had been the one to crawl around in it, and wanted to place it in front of Catherine's door, so she would slip on it and end up dropping the soul.

"You were the one volunteering for this Rex.", Cody said.

"Hey, you were too.", I said.

Cody grunted and kept on looking, until he heared footsteps. I quickly peeked around the corner. It was really Catherine! She was just coming to her room and we had to leave quickly, before she saw us. I quickly dropped the fruit peel on the hallway and then Cody and I made an escape behind the next corner. The plan of Commander Tano really worked! Catherine slipped on the peel and ended up dropping the soul. Cody rushed foreward, jumped over Catherine's unconscious form and grabbed the glass with the soul in it.

"Meet me at Neko Zombie's.", Cody said.

"Yes _ner vod!_", I replied.

We both dashed off into different directions, before Catherine woke up. We would be killed, if she saw us. I was pretty sure our armor's would burst at this gigantic needle. I was the first one to reach the metal door and a few minutes later Cody rounded the corner with the soul in his hand. We quickly ran into Neko Zombie's room. The generals, the Commanders, Commander Bly and Speed-Crash waited in there.

"Good Job.", Neko Zombie said.

This voice still gave me the chills, no matter how often I heared it. Neko Zombie's face grew serious again.

"You still need to watch out for Catherine. She's on the warpath and, if she gets anyone of you it'll be needle-time.", Neko Zombie warned.

This was kind of a problem. I looked at the others. They could easily get their blood drawn by this...thing. All of them I usually did NOT beat women, but I could possibly make an exception at Catherine.

"Alright...tomorrow you'll be going after Judgement Boy's soul. He came to the hotel to pass final judgement on troubled hearts.", Neko Zombie said.

"Well...that won't be so tough.", General Skywalker murmured.

"I would not be so sure on this one Master.", Commader Tano whispered.

"You did a good job today. Now...go back to your room and get some rest.", Neko Zombie said.

We did as we were told and headed to sleep. As Cody and I arrived into our room, I janked the soul outta his hand.

"I'll hand the soul in tonight.", I said, after Cody gave me a glare.

_**Ending Word: **_Finally it goes on. I will have to sort out the plot, before I start new projects. Well...next time. HAHA! I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you go out grabbing souls with your friends. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	6. Strange help, three hints, dark secrets

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the sixth chapter of "Soul of Friendship". Sorry, but school is taking up my days pretty much and, when I get my hands onto a laptop, I mostly do not have any good ideas on how to proceed with my still running projects. Still...I got some good ideas again and soon I have autumn-break I will try to write more often. Let's start now.

_Ahsoka's POV:_

I woke up in the room I shared with my master. We had just met Death again. Rex had handed the soul in, they had gotten from this Catherine. My master was still sleeping. You could hear it lound and clear. He was snoring. I did not want to wake him up, so I sat up, pulled my legs on the bed and started to concider on how to get the soul of this guy called "Judgement Boy".

"Do you know my name? JUDGEMENT!", I suddenly heared from outta the door.

Great. This probably was Judgement Boy. After yelling JUDGEMENT this loudly, he probably had woken up everyone in this place.

"Do you know who I am? They call me Judgement Boy.", he then began to sing.

I listened to it for a while, until he was too far away to hear it anymore. What did Neko Zombie say again? _Judgement Boy came tot he hotel to pass final Judgements on troubled hearts. _It still did not get me any further in the subject on how to grab his soul. Suddenly I heared my master moaning next to me. Was he having a nightmare, or a vision? I slipped of my bed, walked over to him and tried to grab his arm, but all he did was battering my hands away.

"Master, snap outta it!", I yelled, what I always did, when we were sleeping in the same quarters and he had nightmares. That usually worked, but this time my words fell on deaf ears.

"NO! YOU ARE NEVER GONNA GET THEM!...GET OUTTA HERE, I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!", my master yelled.

"DAMMIT MASTER! YOU ARE DREAMING!", I yelled.

"RUN! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST RUN!", he yelled.

I managed to grab my master's arm again. I was getting frightened by looking at this, but I was not going to let that get to me. I shook my master a couple of times, before he finally woke up.

"Oh...hey Snips.", he said tierdly.

"Sorry...did not mean to scare you.", he whispered then.

"You haven't. Takes a lot more, than that to really scare me.", I replied.

It was good, that I had put up mental shields. Otherwise he would've sensed, that I had lied. As if I was ever going to tell him that this really gave me the creeps, but I still somehow hated to lie to my own master.

"So...what have you been doing, as I was asleep?", he asked then.

"Not much...I just started to concider how to get Judgement Boy's soul.", I murmured.

"Any ideas?", my master asked.

"Not many.", I replied.

"Ahsoka...? Don't you think Obi-Wan and Master Eerin have been acting strange ever since we got here?", my master changed the subject afterwards.

I had to admit, that he was right. As Skyguy and I were exploring the territory and Masters Kenobi and Eerin came outta our ship, they had looked stunned...as if they had been here before and as we tried to get away from Gregory's grandson, they had also looked funny.

"Yeah...I do master.", I sighed.

"Do you think there is something going on Snips?", he asked.

"Maybe...", I murmured.

"Do you have any idea, what _"passing final judgements on troubled hearts" _is supposed to mean?", I asked then, after a long moment of silence.

"Maybe it has something to do with problem solving. You know...I think I am gonna head out and try to take a look at this guy.", Skyguy replied.

"I'm coming along Skyguy. I want to find this out too.", I replied.

My master checked if the coast was clear, I did not want to imagine, what a joy it would've been, if we had run into Catherine, and then we left the room.

"JUDGEMENT!", we suddenly heared someone yell and then Judgement Boy hung in front of us.

Yes he was actually HANGING from the celling. He looked like a badly manufacted droid to be the honest. On his arms were cages. One had a heart in it and one had a sign in it, that probably stood for money. He was red and yellow and he had a creepy grin on his face.

"You two are Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano right?", Judgement Boy asked.

"Yeah...that's what they call us.", my master said.

"Hmmm...now, that I look at you more closely I see you two have an awful lot on your minds. So if you ever want me to help you or any of your companions just bring a symbol of your problem and I will give you one of my special Judgements.", this mixture of a living being and a droid said.

"Err...alright?", I mumbled.

"JUDGEMENT!", he yelled again and then he was gone.

"Well...this was strange.", my master said.

"Master?", I asked then.

"Yes Snips?", he asked back, as we returned into our room.

"Remember the day we checked in here?", I asked, as we locked the door.

"A bit?", my master admitted.

What? Only a bit? How was this possible? My master always kept anything into his mind. Did this place have this effect on people? Was someone of something in here stealing my master's memories? If this was the case, other mysterious things could happen around here too. Something or someone was trying to prevent us from getting the souls or probably to get our souls too.

"This Gregory guy has a check-in book and Neko Zombie said he is mental enough to keep every book. We should check the books for the name's of Masters Kenobi and Eerin.", I said.

"Good idea Snips. If we find out, why they're acting so strangely we can more or less put all this craziness behind us, but how are we gonna get those books? I am not so sure, if he really keeps them at the reception.", my master replied.

I knew we had to get outta there quickly. Otherwise they were probably going to steal our souls too and then we were doomed to wander around in here FOREVER! I did not even know how this would affect force-sensitive people. The biggest part of us were jedi and we were going to die serving the republic and NOT in a place like this and the clones deserved a more honorble death then THIS! We would have to fight it. The powers of this place. I was about to get everyone outta this place with an intact mind.

"We are getting outta this place alive...all of us. That's a promise Snips.", my master said.

I had let down my mental shields for a moment and now my master had read my thoughts. He loved to do this, when I let my guard down and then he teased me with it.

"We can do it Master.", I said and smiled at him.

_**Ending Word: **_This is the end of Chapter six. I will work on this story now more often. Sorry for the stop of uploads. I hope you leave some reviews behind, before you solve mysteries with your friends. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye annnddd...

_**may the force be with you.**_


	7. Dark book, dark secrets

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the seventh chapter of "Soul of Friendship". I know it has been a long time, ONCE AGAIN, but there is nothing I can do about school and this week we had a bunch of exams to deal with, so there was barely any time left for writing. Dumb I know, but what can I do? Heh...let's get started shall we?

Savina's POV:

I was sitting in the library of Gregory House. Yeah...this place actually had a library. The titles of the books were really really strange. There were books called _"Syringe Magazine", "World of the doll" _or _"Day of Truth"._ Nothing I could really work with, when it came to "bringing a symbol of our problem to Judgement Boy". I browsed through the bookshelfs the way I always did in the jedi archives, when I am looking for a certain holobook, as a red book fell outta one shelf and landed in front of my feet. I took it up and read the title: _"Gregory Private"_. Some kind of a diary. This book maybe was containing Gregory's deepest, darkest secrets, but probably also a way to get Judgement Boy's soul. I pressed the book against my chest and raced to the room I was sharing with my master. I opened the diary and began to read. Unfortunately Gregory's way to write his secrets down was writing them down in way way, which was a mystery to me, but then I had a theory: We wanted to get outta this place and back to our own galaxy with intact minds and somewhere in this place was the thing hidden, that symbolized it. I just had no idea what it could be or where it could be. Reading this diary hadn't gotten me any further. I had to return it to the library, before my master came back and saw it. As I was at the library and about to return it, I heared a voice and quickly hid behind a bookshelf. The voice belonged to Gregory.

"Where is it? I can't find it!", I heared him saying.

Fortunately he didn't see me. That would've been the last thing I could use right now: Gregory seeing me and putting me into a philosophic discussion. That he was looking for something could mean anything, but I had two theories: The thing he was talking about could be the key to our escape and he had lost it or one of the others had gotten to it. My second theory was, that he had already noticed, that his diary was gone and the only person it trouble, if this was the case, would be me. I quickly smuggled the diary into one of the bookshelfs with the force. Now the only thing to worry about was getting outta here, without Gregory noticing me. As Gregory wasn't walking in my direction, I left my hinding spot and ran to the next shelf. After a few seconds I left the shelf and hid under a table. I landed on my knee as I was sliding under there and I made a book fall off the table with it, which I quickly grabbed with the force. It was some kind of a Self-Help book. I rolled down from under this table and quickly made an escape with the book.

_"Whew...this was a close call.",_ was my only thought, as I brought more distance between me and the library with every step. I was on my way back to my and my master's room, when I was stopped by Judgement Boy.

"You have a Self-Help book with you, huh?", Judgement Boy asked.

"Yes why?", I asked back.

"Now it's time to JUDGE which path your and your companion's future will take!", Judgement Boy said.

"You're a hard-working young padawan, who has accidently wandered into a hotel from another dimension with your master, a couple of other jedi and a small group of clone troopers. There is only one way to get back to your galaxy: You must collect lost souls. But the hotel is full of danger. You can't run and you can't hide. So...what will you do?", Judgement Boy asked.

This guy was asking some kind of a question. As if I wanted to spend the rest of my life in this force-forsaken place and this would be a long time, since I was only thirteen.

"Just try to stop me!", I said.

"Alrighty then! Let's ask the scales of truth!", he said and began to move his arms up and down. The cages with the heart and the money sign in it.

"JUDGEMENT!", he yelled then while spinning around.

As he stopped he opened his right cage and dropped the money sign. Was this good or bad? I couldn't tell, but I got my awnser, as Judgement Boy spake up again.

"In the end, no matter how tough things got, neither you nor your companions ever gave up. At last you follow the path you have created for yourselves and found your way back to your galaxy...and that's the truth.", Judgement Boy said.

"You bravely faced your fears and followed the correct path and for that I will give you a fabulous price.", Judgement Boy said and gave me his soul.

As I returned to mine and my master's room with it, she was surely surprised and asked me how I solved the mystery. I simply told her, that it was pure luck.

_**Ending Word: **_Chapter Seven is done. I probably have to cut the mysteries on how about getting the souls short, because letting the hunt take long is probably boring. Heh...I hope you leave some reviews behind, before you solve the next mystery. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	8. The Entrance books

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl with the new chapter of "Soul of Friendship". As we left our heroes last time, Savina just managed to get the Soul of Judgement Boy. What's going to happen this time? Let's see and let us get started.

Anakin's POV: 

"Are you sure he is not here now Snips?", I asked my padawan, as we were nearing the Lobby of Gregory House.

"Don't you trust me Skyguy?", was her only response.

"I have everything I managed to find out about, what Gregory and the other people around here do day-in, day-out, on my holo. At this hour Gregory must be lunging around on the second floor.", she added then.

Well...this was somewhat reassuring. I hoped Ahsoka was right about the fact that Gregory was lunging around on the second floor, otherwise we both would be killed or force-knows what. Ahsoka was the the first to race over to the counter in the lobby, but then she looked like somebody was murdered and she had to stand there helplessly and watch.

"M-master...we've got new company.", she mumbled-

I raced over to her and read the names of the new guests. _Cactus Gunman, Cactus Girl, Mummy Dog, Mummy Papa _and _Lost Doll._ Great...that would mean more people to deal with and to avoid in the end. If this went on until we had all the souls, we probably would have to hide at many different places, before we were even able to get to our own rooms again.

"Snips...you what we are here for: We must find out, why Masters Kenobi and Eerin act so strange about this place. This maybe can help us.", I said firmly.

"After this is over we should probably build up holo-connections to the others and tell them about our new "friends".", Ahsoka said.

"You're right. Okay...you get into Gregory's and James's room. I'll stand guard and inform you, if anyone, who already want us killed comes here.", I said to Ahsoka.

"And why don't you just bust in there and get the book?", Ahsoka asked sacastically.

All I did was glare at her. She grinned at me mischieviously and disappeared into the room Gregory shared with James. I watched the hallways, while my padawan was in the Rancor's hole, as I put it. For a while I thought, what was happening right now in our own galaxy. Did they reconize that we were gone? Were we persumed as "Missing in action" or even as "Killed int action"? I did not want to imagine, what Padmé would be thinking about things like these. I did not want her to worry. Suddenly I heared footsteps, which ripped me outta my thoughts. One of the strange people, who were staying here, was coming right for us. I quickly opened the door to the room my padawan was in.

"Snips, we'll soon have company.", I hissed.

"Calm down Skyguy, I have the book.", she hissed back.

I heared the door cracking open and Ahsoka and I quickly made an escape, before this weirdos would see us. It was the last thing we could use right now. We disappeared into our room, shortly before one of the other guests rounded the corner. If this had been Catherine we would've been dead for sure.

"Whew...close one. Would you put in the call to the others? I will examine the entrance book.", I said to Ahsoka.

She nodded and began to moniture her holo-projector, while I looked around in the entrance book. Many names were in there. No wonder...this book was really HUGE! Suddenly I stopped as I saw two familliar names: _Kit Fisto _and _Qui-Gon Jinn_ and under their names _Obi-Wan Kenobi _and _Bant Eerin_.

"Snips, look at this!", I yelled.

Luckily she hadn't finished putting in the call to the others yet, or otherwise at least one of the others, and if we were unlucky that would be Master Obi-Wan or Master Eerin, would've overheared our conversation.

"They really were guests in this place already! That explains much!", Ahsoka said, as she had seen their names in the entrance book.

"Do you think we should ask them about this one day?", my padawan asked then.

"This will stay between the two of us once and for all.", I replied, closing the book.

Ahsoka finished getting a hold to the others and then we saw the hologramms of all the others on her projector.

"We've got new company everyone.", Ahsoka flat out.

I told the others the names of the new people who were staying here now.

"Maybe we could use some parts of their personality to get the souls. Especially the soul of this Lost Doll.", Savina suggested.

"You're right...this could be the key.", I mumbled.

_**Ending Word: **_It might be the shortest and most rushed chapter of this entire story, but hey...at least I manage to update. I hope you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	9. Speed-Crash Gunman and Savina Mummy Papa

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl. I know that I am running late in updating this fiction, but there was Christmas, School and to put the crown on it all: I also have caught a cold. Now I continue with the story. Let's get started shall we?

Savina's POV:

Bly and Speed-Crash had brought in the Soul of Cactus Gunman only a few days ago. This guy really was a _hu'tuun, _as Speed-Crash had put it. They only had to knock at the door of the room he was in a few times and he had raced out, screaming like a maniac and dropping the Soul in fear. What a sucker! As I wandered the hallways of the hotel this day, my first thought was:

_"Good that I can run fast."_

Ever since we had brought in all those Souls, I knew that many people wanted us killed. Masters Skywalker and Secura had always kept on telling us that we should try to sense where the people that wanted us dead were. Well...they were right, they were only worried about us. Suddenly someone was adressing me with Commander ripped me outta my thoughts. It was Speed-Crash.

"Speed-Crash don't sneak up on me like this again!", I told him.

"Sorry Commander, but I have an idea on how to get the souls of those mummies. General Secura told me that we should carry out this task together.", Speed-Crash said.

"They are gone now, so we can hide in their room and wait until they leave the Soul unsupervised. Than we snatch the Soul and hand it in.", Speed-Crash said.

"Simple but a good idea.", I said.

We talked out the stuff the others had done to get the Souls, while we made our way to the room of Mummy Dog and Mummy Papa. They had sure done some crazy stuff but the thing Speed-Crash and Bly had done had beaten them all. Cactus Gunman had been in the Nurse's room...along with Catherine. If Catherine had spotted them as they were getting the Soul they probably would've been dead by dawn. I giggled as Speed-Crash told the entire story. We were friends, since we had met first and had grown close on Dantooine, Illum and Mygeeto. Maybe there even was...no! It couldn't be that way and even if it was, I was still a jedi. As we arrived at the room of Mummy Dog and Mummy Papa, Speed-Crash told me that we were going to hide into the wardrobe. Kind of strange to climb into a wardrobe with a clone trooper, but hey...we all wanted to get home and it was really not the same thing as sharing a bed with him or something like it. Speed-Crash opened the door of the wardrobe, climbed in and pulled me in then. Then he closed the door and we waited for Mummy Dog and Mummy Papa to arrive. Soon they arrived but they were talking for what seemed like hours about how their heads hurted and how dizzy they were and BLAH BLAH BLAH! I thought I was about to doze off in that wardrobe and I probably would have done this, if Speed-Crash hadn't wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up into his face and mouthed a quick "thank you". I thought that I was about to really zone out into the wardrobe and tumble right into the conversation of Mummy Dog and Mummy Papa afterwards. I barely had noticed how good Speed-Crash looked. Guess you never really notice how they look until you are looked up into a wardrobe with them...I was thinking weird stuff. I was a jedi and if my master ever found out that I had thought this stuff about Speed-Crash...I don't even wanna imagine what would happen if she did and I didn't even want to start thinking about what the other masters would say.

"They are going to sleep. This is our chance!", Speed-Crash hissed, bringing me outta my thoughts with it. Mummy Papa had just gone to sleep and had placed the soul onto the beside table between his and Mummy Dog's bed.

"Next time I will make sure that I do not faint in the bathroom.", I heared Mummy Dog say.

We still waited a few minutes and didn't even dare to breathe, since there was still the risk that we could wake them up and if that happened we would be in one hell of a mess. Well...whatever they would do to us would probably scare the hell outta my master. That comes from a stupid thing that happened after Bly and Speed-Crash were about to bring in the Soul of Cactus Gunman.

_A few days ago..._

_Bly's POV:_

_Speed-Crash and I had just managed to grab the Soul of Cactus Gunman. That was a weierd Fella I could say. He acted like a rough tough guy but on the inside he was a real __**hu'tuun**__. A guy that ran away, if we only knocked his door. Our usual plan had been to lure Catherine outta her sickbay, one of us would've had to be chased by this mad woman for this, to distract Cactus Gunman and than get his soul, but after we had knocked at the door of Catherine's sickbay three times the crazy woman hadn't even noticed us and Cactus Gunman...well, I could only repeat the word __**hu'tuun **__over and over again but suddenly we heared footsteps behind us._

_"Sir...do you think Cactus Gunman is following us right now?", Speed-Crash asked._

_As I glanced over my shoulder to look the footsteps quieted down. Maybe the kid had just imagined that but a few seconds later we heared footsteps again and then an all-too-familliar voice._

_"There you are. We still have much to sort out!", the voice said and as I glanced over my shoulder I had only one thing on my mind: To get the hell outta here with the kid and the soul. Why? Because CACTUS GUNMAN WAS AT THE END OF THE HALLWAY!_

_"RUN FOR IT!", I yelled to Speed-Crash._

_Speed-Crash didn't have to be told twice to run. He had heared Cactus Gunman talking and he knew that he was after us both right now. He chased us through half the hotel and he was getting closer to us. I was the one carrying the Soul so I pushed it into Speed-Crash's hand._

_"Hand it in. That's an order!", I said._

_"What about you Sir?", he asked._

_"I'll be alright.", I said shortly._

_As soon as Speed-Crash was outta sight, I turned around and blocked the green guy's path. He aimed his crazy big weapon right at my chest. Then he pulled the trigger and everything went black in front of my eyes._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Savina's POV:

Yeah...that was pretty much everything of the incident Bly could remember. What excatly this green guy did to him was a blank, as Bly put it and Speed-Crash wouldn't be a big help either since Bly had ordered him to take the soul and run. As Speed-Crash and I were sure that Mummy Dog and Mummy Papa both were asleep I opened the door of the wardrobe we were hiding in a little bit. It creeked but they didn't wake up. I reached out with the force and tried to grab it but I had to be really careful since one wrong move could wake them both and then we would be done for. I was already starting to sweat as I managed to get the soul closer.

"Commander are you alright?", Speed-Crash asked.

He must've seen me sweating. I still didn't respond to him, since I had to focus on not dropping the soul glass or breaking it in any other way because if I did the soul would escape and I did not want to imagine what would happen to all of us then.

"Just a bit more...", I hissed through my teeth.

Then I had finally managed to get the glass with the soul into my hands. I grinned at Speed-Crash and I was sure he grinned back since I couldn't see this under his helmet. After this I opened the door to the wardrobe again and then we made our way back to our rooms. My master probably would've thought force-knows-what if I brought Speed-Crash to our room right now. I only told her that I had grabbed a Soul again. She did not have to know who I did it with after all.

_**Ending Word: **_And this was Chapter 9...man I really should work on not taking so long with my chapters since I started this in my Christmas break. Yeah...I am also back from the "dead" and with this I mean my FFN break because of exams. Hrmph! I hope you leave some reviews behind before you begin to reflect on all kinds of stuff. No disrespect intended ;-). Now I have nothing left to say but bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	10. Aaylas Love

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl with a new chapter of "Soul of Friendship" but in this chapter you can also call it "Soul of Romance" since it is a Romance Chapter. Hehe...

Aayla's POV:

I woke up to see that Bly was standing in the room I shared with my padawan. A big ammount of time after the war broke out Bly became my secret partner. I had always suceeded in keeping this relationship away from all the other jedi and Bly's brothers didn't know either.

"What are you doing in here Bly?", I hissed to him not wanting to wake up my padawan.

"The others are all sleeping Aayla so I thought I might capture you and take you to the bar of this place.", Bly said with a grin on his face.

"Keep your voice down. The others can't know!", I hissed as I got up and pushed my hand into his.

Bly closed the door carefully and than we walked down the hallways hand in hand. We stayed quiet until we were further away from the rooms of the others. Then Bly finally spoke up again.

"Aayla...why do you think were we sent here?", Bly murmured.

"How are you getting on this now Bly?", I asked.

"I'm concerned Aayla...about the both of us...and not only about us.", Bly whispered.

"I don't wanna lose you Aayla.", he added then.

I could understand how he was feeling. I was feeling the same. Jedi maybe weren't supposed to have emotions but I didn't think that many jedi obeyed that rule anymore. Come to think of it...I only knew one who really did...and that was Master Yoda but other than him not many jedi did. Especially the ones who had padawans. Not even padawans obeyed that rule sometimes. I could see it at my very own one. She had a slight crush on one of the clones of the Starcorps...Speed-Crash. I could see the way they were looking at one another. That couldn't be a usual friendship between a young jedi and a clone anymore. Many young jedi developed friendships with clones and it was the same with knights and masters but many female jedi had also fallen for clones...like I had fallen for Bly.

"You won't Bly. You might not believe me on that one but I am a afraid too. I just don't show it and especially not in front of my apprentice.", I murmured as we stepped into the bar.

Not many people were there anymore. In fact...there was only one except Bly and me and that was this Catherine woman. She was drunk already...to drunk to notice that we even had walked in the bar. That was good since we would've been dead for sure íf she had been sober. We sat down at the counters as if we hadn't even noticed that Catherine was there.

"Bly...we can't give in to our fears now. In fact...I think this place is feeding itself from it. When we stay strong and keep fighting the powers of this place can not get to us.", I whispered still holding Bly's hand.

"Aayla I...", Bly began but I interrupted him with a kiss on the lips.

After we both broke apart Bly smiled slightly and I smiled back,

"Have faith Bly. We'll all make it outta this place alive and I will make sure that they won't break us apart. I love you.", I whispered.

"I know Aayla.", Bly whispered and than kissed me on the lips again.

I was just a slightly taken aback by this but than I kissed him back. Fear was natural for every person either jedi or clone. I mean...which clone wouldn't be afraid of losing his brother in arms in battle? Which young jedi wouldn't start to panic in air-battles when he had enemy fighters nipping at his heels? Still...to opperate good you couldn't let your fears get to you. Not only in that place but also in war.

"Aayla...how long have you already kept this from the other jedi?", Bly asked then.

"Since we kissed for the first time. Are you afraid of the jedi council finding out about us?", I asked back.

"I am just confused about all this stuff. That you aren't allowed attachments. I am sick of this hiding. We shouldn't hide our love as if it was some kind of a disgrace.", Bly murmured.

"You know...jedi weren't always like this. They brought this in after so many jedi fell to the dark side off the force because of attachments. That happened long ago.", I murmured.

"How long ago?", Bly asked.

"Long before I came into the jedi temple and even longer before you were born Bly. I think it was more than a hundred years ago. My master told me this story once but I can't remember the details. But my master also had a lover.", I replied.

"Many jedi have lovers but that they have lover is mostly their best kept secret. They often only entrust this to their closest friends. Sometimes they do not even tell their padawans and if the padawans are in love it's the other way around.", I explained.

I remembered the day I found out that my master had a lover. After promising him a million times that I would NOT tell the council he told me one thing that always stuck with me. That some feelings are only natural no matter what the council said and that if I ever found a lover I shouldn't think of myself as a disgrace of the order. He wanted me to know that before he died.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...that didn't work out as planned. I wanted to make it more romantic than that...well...I sometimes plan like crazy but in the end it turns out different. I hope you still like it. Sorry that I heven't updated in so long again. If that keeps up I will probably make this a side-project. I hope you guys leave some reviews behind and now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	11. A girl and her doll

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Soul of Friendship". I am aware of the fact, that I haven't updated this story in, what seems like forever, but this story has oficially been made a side project. I don't update side-projects that often. I hope you still enjoy this chapter...man that sounded too formal.

Cody's POV:

We were all clambered togehter in the room of the Generals Kenobi and Eerin to talk out, what to do next. Since the day Commander Moonstar and Speed-Crash handed in the soul of Mummy Dog and Mummy Papa, 6 days have gone by and we start to feel the effect, this place has on outsiders. The jedi more, than us clones, but that didn't matter. The last soul missing was the one of this "Lost Doll"-kid. We all had some blissful encounters with her and with blissful I mean, more training, then going through the Citadel Test and the Command Permission Test on Kamino together and that five times in a row!

"So...what do we know about that kid?", Rex asked and brought me outta my thoughts with it.

"That she likes to wreck people's nerves with her screaming?", General Kenobi mock-asked, as a response to Rex's question.

It was true though. She accused every person wandering at Gregory house of stealing her doll and not even this Gregory guy did something to put an end to this! I was certainly not planning to stay here for the rest of my life, but I didn't want her to keep on screaming, until every being hear lost its hearing.

"That doesn't get us any closer to finding her soul everyone. Does anyone have ideas we can use?", Commander Moonstar asked.

"Maybe we can just give her another doll.", Commander Tano spoke up.

"She is going to see the difference Padawan Tano.", General Eerin stopped her idea.

"Let her tell us the idea. Proceed Snips.", General Skywalker cut in.

"We can just make her a new doll, with the material we have here! On the home planets of Savina and me there are those Tooka dolls, which children often get after they are born. If we give one of these things to her, she'll be distracted and we can get ourselves the soul from her room.", Commander Tano said.

It was actually a good idea. We all knew, that Lost Doll was hiding her soul in her room from a hole in the wall of the room next to it. We could distract her with one of those Tooka dolls, then sneak in, grab the soul and be out, before this "kid" noticed anything...or one of us could, since all of us charging in her room, would give us away completely.

"Pretty neat idea Snips.", General Skywalker admitted, with a grin.

"I agree.", Rex said and I could tell, that he was grinning too, even though his face was covered with his helmet.

The others, me included, were agreeing too, even though General Eerin still seemed a bit sceptical. With a bit of cloth from the hotel's storeroom, Commander Tano managed to make one of the dolls. I was peeking around the corner on the first floor, where the room of this kid was. Commander Tano was tasked into fooling this girl and then sneaking her soul. I was waiting around the corner with Generals Kenobi and Skywalker.

"Hey kid. Look what I found in the hotel's kitchen...", Commander Tano cooed, as she held out the doll to her.

I heared General Skywalker chuckle next to me. He was obviously quite amused on how good she was with kids. Since that little Hutt, she had taken care off on Teth, she had a way with kids. I'd probably never understand, how she managed to care for that Hutt, because, if I had been the unlucky one, I would've spent the next three days throwing up. I wasn't present personally, when the kid had that Hutt on her hands, but Rex was and he told me every ugly and disgusting thing about that mission. To be the honest...I never wanted to know it THAT percisely.

"MY DOLLY!", Lost Doll yelled and jumped in excitement.

She cuddled the doll like a maniac and Commander Tano swept in the room. A few seconds later, she carefully peeked outta the room, but Lost Doll was too busy with cuddling, as she could take any notice of Commander Tano. She rounded the corner with the soul in her hands.

"Job done!", she grinned.

"Well done Snips.", General Skywalker grinned.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...this was all for the second night. The third night will probably be something more exciting...exploring the cellar of Gregory house and all that. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


End file.
